


We're Clear

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [28]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo doesn't think someone like Sasha could ever want someone like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 Song - Heaven's Light - Hunchback of Notre Dame

Enzo turns the corner and comes an immediate halt when he sees Colin and Carmella. Why’d he have to turn down the hall at this point? Not that he should be surprised; it’s certainly his luck as of late. Yes, he’s jealous. No, he’s not jealous of Colin because of Carmella. He’s beyond happy for Colin and Carmella. He’s jealous of what they have. Who could ever look at him the way Carmella looks at Colin? No one, that’s who.

Enzo lets out a soft breath as he continues down the hall. He can’t turn back now; Carmella had spotted him. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey,” Carmella responds. She pats his cheek. “So sad. Why?”

Enzo shakes his head. “Not sad. I’m fine.”

Colin slides his arm around Carmella’s shoulder as he looks at his best friend. “Sasha was looking for you.”

Enzo frowns a little. He hadn’t expected to hear that. Sure, he and Sasha are good friends, but he can’t remember the last time they went to find the other. “Did she say what she wanted?”

“No, just asked if we’d seen you. Think she was heading down to catering.”

“Okay. I’ll go see if she’s there.”

Enzo gives Colin and Carmella a small wave before he walks away. Good friends… it’s something he would love to make into something more. But how could someone like Sasha want someone like him? He’s nothing special; something he’s been made aware of that far too many times.

As he walks into catering, he immediately spots Sasha with some of the other women. He makes his way over and smiles at the group. “Ladies,” he says. He looks at Sasha. “Colin said you were looking for me?”

Sasha nods. “I was and am.” She slips her arm through his and leads him over to an empty table. She isn’t at all surprised when he waits for her to sit before he does.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. I wanted to ask you something. And don’t feel like you have to say yes if you really don’t want to.”

“Sasha, we’ve known each other a long time now. You know I wouldn’t.”

She grins. “I know.” She watches him for a moment. “I have a wedding to go to coming up in a couple weeks. I did have a date back when this all started. But as you know, he and I are no longer together. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

Enzo is a little surprised by the question. He smiles a little. “Sure you wanna be seen with someone like me?”

“Enzo, we’ve known each other a long time now.”

He chuckles when she throws that back at him. “Well, as long as I don’t have a show or anything that day, I’d love to go.”

“You don’t. I um… checked.” She blushes a little at the fact that she admitted to that. 

“Then I’d love to go.” 

“Great.” She licks her lips nervously. “Just so we’re clear, you do know I’m asking you on a date and not simply just as friends.”

Enzo smiles as he nods. “We’re clear.”

“Good.”


End file.
